Saving Derek
by smilemore21
Summary: Derek has had enough , will someone be able to save him?


**Okay this is going to be a dark one shot and I don't know how I really thought of it but I decided to write it anyway so here it is. Positive comments or constructive criticism welcome. I might write this with other parings , except slash. I tried to write slash but I didn't like it and it didn't turn out write. So for your enjoyment don't ask me to write slash , I am ****_so_** **not good at it. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright morning in the Virginia suburb Derek Morgan lived in , but it was anything but sunshine in his world. Something in the last case had made him snap. He just didn't want to live anymore , it just wasn't worth it or so he thought. He was standing alone in his bedroom , the door leading to the hallway locked as well as the window. The entire team was standing outside the door , but didn't want to break in and push him off the edge. Penelope had tears running down he face , causing her once bright makeup to be washed away by the black rain of her mascara. JJ was holding Penelope tight and even Hotch's once stoic face had turned into a pool of worry. Alex looked determined to help and Spencer looked like a lost puppy in the relentless pouring rain.

A familiar sound of high heels became heard through the hallway and the shadow of the familiar figure were visible on the wall before she could even be seen. In less than ten seconds the figure knocked open the bedroom door revealing Derek with a gun to his head. Without a word Emily Prentiss entered the room and locked the door.

" What are you doing here?" Derek asked in a barely audible whisper.

" Being here when you need me most." Emily replied , trying to hide the worry clear in her eyes.

" Maybe I needed you before , maybe I'm past the point of needing you." Derek replied , almost angry and full of hurt.

" Maybe you did , and maybe that's true but I have to try."Emily replied.

" No one really listens until it's too late , do they?" Derek asked , not expecting an answer.

" Well , I thought that too before someone stopped me from doing what you are about to do to yourself." Emily answered.

" Really , tell me about what happened to you." Derek demanded.

" If you give me the gun I will." Emily counter offered, expecting Derek to say what he did next.

" I know the whole give me the gun we can talk crap , I say it too." Derek snapped back.

" Well , it still works doesn't it? I'm not changing back my offer."

" Fine." Derek reluctantly handed her his Glock.

" Well , um where do I begin. I told you about my abortion but I didn't tell you what effects it relayed to me. I felt guilty to the point of hatred for myself for months. I couldn't even look at my own reflection , I just wanted everything to be over. Matthew told me it wasn't worth it. He made me make a list of all the people I knew and gave me a reason why I meant something to them. He told me that I made a mistake , but I was sorry for it so it was okay. He stayed even on the really bad days , when I would cry for hours at a time . I owe my life to him. I am positive I wouldn't stand in front of you today if it wasn't for him." Emily wiped tears from her eyes , remembering her painful past.

" I never knew that. I wish I could have met him."

" I wish you could have too , he would've really liked you. My point is Derek is you mean so much to so many people. Even if we just talk about our team they all care about you so much. You're almost like a son to Rossi and like a younger brother to Hotch and Alex. Reid and JJ are like your younger siblings and Pen is close enough to you to be your twin sister. I don't know exactly where I'm at but I will come from London anytime you need me. It's like that Carol King & James Taylor song about being there for a friend whenever they need you. Twenty-four seven I will be there for you Derek. I know you're there for me. Even though I didn't come to you about Doyle , you should come to me about anything. I should have come to you when I needed to Derek. I regret it with my whole heart. Just know I care , the team cares, so many people care about you. Don't throw your life down the drain. If you do I will too , or the guilt will and can you imagine Garcia? I give her five days top if you purposely kill yourself. Either that or she doesn't go online anymore and her favorite color becomes black. Don't even start on others , Reid , Sarah , Desi , JJ, Alex , Rossi , Reid, Hotch. Do you want me to continue?"

" How do you know everything will be okay , Emily? How can you pull through a dark hole that pulls you in everyday?"

" I don't know everything is going to be okay , Derek but I do I have people holding my hand telling me not to let go. This is me holding your hand in that dark room while you want to let go , but me asking you not too. Me demanding that you hold on , because I just can't be too late. I can't let that monster pulling down win ,with a blow to your stomach. You didn't let me let go , so why should I let you go?"

" Emily I don't know what I want but I want to stop feeling this hurt. I just can't be strong anymore."

" It's not going to help letting go the way you want too. It will only send the people you care about into a dizzying spiral of pain and hurt. Do you want that? I don't think you want too. You have to talk to someone to lift your pain away , someone who doesn't know what you've been through so they aren't opinionated. It won't get better if you hold it all in , and no amount of punching bags and hammering walls will fix the way you feel. You're too deep in this one but I will help you dig out , your not alone. I will be here."

" Always, Princess?"

" Always." Derek had smiled for the first time in what seemed like years at what Emily had said.

Emily saved Derek's life that night. All because of the phone call Alex had made to her , and being able to read Derek like a book.


End file.
